1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of vehicle seat is well-known from DE 198 82 413 T1. It is adjustable between a utility position with an essentially upright or somewhat rearward inclined backrest and an easy-entry-position that facilitates easy entry to the rear seat when the backrest is partially folded forward and longitudinally adjustable seat frame moved forward. To do this, there is an unlatching of an inclination adjuster between the backrest and the seat frame using an upper operating lever.
DE 100 43 404 C2 shows a vehicle seat with a locking device for a foldable backrest, which can be folded forward into an easy-entry-position and can be locked in that position, in that a rest-side locking projection engages in a slot zone of a counter element, which in turn is connected with the backrest via a spring. When folding the backrest forward the roller engages in the slot zone and prevents further folding forward.
WO 99/38723 A1 discloses a vehicle seat, which can be adjusted to an easy-entry-position and a cargo position using two handles arranged in the upper zone of its backrest. When this is done, in the easy-entry-position, the backrest is partially folded forward.
To adjust the vehicle seat longitudinally, generally upper rails integral with the seat frame are provided, which slide on the lower rails that are integral with the vehicle. Due to stability considerations an overlapping of upper and lower rails in the useful zone are required with a certain minimum length. Upon further movement of the seat in the forward direction for comfortable entry to the rear seats, the rail cover is reduced, whereby the reduced rail covering is sufficient for carrying the empty seat; the seat in that position, however, cannot be used by a user when traveling.
However, the vehicle seats mentioned at the introduction have only a minimum security against unintended use of the vehicle seat in the easy-entry-position. In some vehicle seats the user can pivot the backrest in the easy-entry-position rearward by operating the handle, so that a user in principal has enough space on the seat not in the proper use position between the backrest pivoted back and a front seat or the steering wheel. Accordingly, an improper utilization while driving can occur. The latches also, as disclosed in DE 100 43 404 C2, for example, cannot permit any complete locking of the backrest in the folded forward position, so that the user can fold the backrest rearward in the event of incorrect operation by increased application of force.